poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Camp Everfree!/Bee's return
This is how Save Camp Everfree and Bee's return goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Everfree Prince Gale: Oh yeah. This is going great, Gaia. Gaia Everfree: I know. Crash Bandicoot: at Gale Ryan? What happened to you? Everfree Prince Gale: growls For the last time, Ryan is gone and he's not coming back. Evil Ryan: Wow. What is Gaia's plan, Everfree Prince Gale? But you still got the heart of an Autobot. Everfree Prince Gale: Oh. whispering Her plan is to dome Camp Everfree in thorns to prevent Filthy Rich from getting in. Doctor Crash: How did you get that outfit? It's cool. Everfree Prince Gale: the geodes on his necklace Sci-Ryan: The geodes gave you this form? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Yeah. And don't worry, I've got everything under control. Sci-Ryan: Wow. What are we going to do? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering What we always do, EG me. Save the day. Human Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's my line! Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Oops. Matau T. Monkey: Yippie. We could have time to make hero outfits, Master Ryan. use his magic to lift Matau to him Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Not now, my apprentice. We've got more important things to take care of. Evil Ryan: Ok. What will we do? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I already told you didn't I? Evil Ryan: Oh. Let me try this to cut the thorns. I summon the purple Doomlander Knight of... his magic HEROISUM!! Though I was going to say "doom", didn't you, Odette? Knight Doomlander from Skylanders Imaginators appears Evil Rianna: voice Doomlander! Knight class. Knight Doomlander: Party with my wrath! Sci-Ryan: Nice. Adagio Dazzle: What will you do with Gaia, Ryan? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Don't know but I'm building up to it. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Let's do this. With the Wondercolts AND Shadowbolts. looks at Gaia and runs up to her Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, this isn't the way! Emmet: He's right, Gloriosa. That's against the instructions. Gaia Everfree: I appreciate both your concerns for me, guys. But we've got this! Doctor Crash: Who's we? points to Gale before tying Emmet and Timber in vines Crash Bandicoot: TIMBER! Wyldstyle: EMMET! Emmet: Save yourself, Lucy! Evil Ryan: Sunset and Sci-Twi are still in a cave. Unicron Hey, Lord Unicron. You and Thunderwing should help us. Unicron: Ok. I think it's a one-time thing. Crash Bandicoot: We could do it. his magic to bring TNT boxes from his game For Sci-Twi and Sunset! the dome, Sunset tries to push them apart Cody Fairbrother: It's no use, Sunset. They won't budge. Collide Bandicoot: Yes. the dome, Crash throws his TNT boxes at the wall of thorns and they blow up leaving a hole Matau T. Monkey: Go, students, go! Get out! Knight Doomlader: Ye heard Matau. the 8th Doctor's voice GET OUT! the vines close the holes Matau T. Monkey: What?! Scar (EG): How is this possible!? Everfree Prince Gale: to Gaia Crash Bandicoot: Megatron. Help us stop Gloriosa before she traps us all in here! Megatron: I'll do my best. Meg Griffin: I can use my magic and this. her Keyblade The Dark Oathkeeper. Sci-Ryan: The what? Evil Ryan: It was forged by the same one who is Meg's boyfriend. Made from the magic of Ryan and the lifeblood of Unicron. the forest, Bee has controlled his new powers Bumblebee: Now, with this new power I can do anything. to the camp Everfree Prince Gale: Sunset is not here to help us, Megatron. Megatron: NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!! his magic and blasts a hole in the wall of thorns Everfree Prince Gale: Nice going. Crash Bandicoot: What did you say to Ryan, Megatron? Megatron: Whoops. Prince Gale picks up a stone and throws it at Gaia's head. It hits it Gaia Everfree: Ow! Everfree Prince Gale: Gotcha. Gaia Everfree: I thought you were on my side. Everfree Prince Gale: Well you thought wrong, Gaia. Look at the fear your inflicting on the campers. The use of magic isn't the way. Gaia Everfree: a little You supposedly think ''you've ''got this. Crash Bandicoot: Good going, Ryan. I think you and Gloriosa are great with magic. I think Rothbart might take Megatron to the spa. Everfree Prince Gale: Ahem. to Gaia She can hear you, you know. Crash Bandicoot: Sorry. Everfree Prince Gale: Ok. Where were we? Gaia Everfree: Oh, yeah. a little You supposedly think ''you've ''got this. Everfree Prince Gale: Yeah. And you keep saying you've got this but you haven't. You're using magic for all of the wrong purposes! Sci-Ryan: Ryan's got this, Megatron. his magic to make a tub of Popcorn Popcorn? nods Gaia Everfree: So what if I do say I've got this even though I haven't? This camp is going to be saved by magic. And I don't care if it involves us getting into a plant duel. Everfree Prince Gale: Very well then, Gaia. Let's duel. Gaia Everfree: Okay. and Gaia start fighting each other with plants but Gaia gains the upper hand, pinning Gale against a wall with vines Human Rainbow Dash: If only Bee was here. Raf Esquivel: BUMBLEBEE!!!! the forest, Bee hears him and sees the rising brambles Bumblebee: Raf! at the campsite, the Knight Doomlander cuts the vines, freeing Gale Everfree Prince Gale: Thanks. Knight Doomlander: Ye are welcome. Evil Ryan: Nice. Thunderwing and Gavine Sparkle: NO! Gaia Everfree: What have you done?! Evil Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts